koritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anima Abilities
To gain an Anima creatures must have an Intelligence score of 3 or more Anima Abilities Fire: CHARISMA / 16&20 1st: Create a small flame Examples: Can give the same light as a torch (Free Action) or can throw the flame to heat a metal object which if not dropped immediately will deal 1d6 per turn (Reaction) or can also be used to create weapons and objects out of Sand i.e make glass items Uses: 3x per day +1 Per Step Up (Standard Action) 6th: For 3 turns per day +1 P.S.U. you become enveloped by flames. Creatures you make contact with take a D6 fire damage. (Immediate Action) / Fireball 3x per day +1 P.S.U. DMG D6 per 2 CL Save DC: 13 + Cha / Half DMG if Save (Standard Action) 11th: Create a force of fire through your feet propelling you through the air equal to 1.5x Movement speed. (Immediate Action) / You can use this ability as an attack similar to Firebolt, fly in towards an enemy and make an unarmed attack roll, if you hit deal 1d8 of Fire DMG, every 5ft you move with this activated adds 1d8 to the damage dealt Uses: 3x per day +1 P.S.U (Standard Action) 16th: ??? 20th: ??? ' ' Air: DEXTERITY ✓ 1st: Creates a ball of air that doubles movement speed Example: increase movement speed (Standard Action) 6th: Create a ball of air around you 3x a day +1 P.S.U. shooting it downward giving you a +20 circumstance bonus to Jump (Move Action) 11th: Gain the ability flight (Passive Ability) Fly Movement equal to your land speed. If you already have the ability of flight, add 30ft fly speed Flight Maneuverability Perfect. You can also give 3 other medium creatures flight for 1 minute per 2 CL (Standard Action) 16th: Create a 60ft Cone of Air that can push back creatures up to 1 size cat bigger then you. Causes 1d6 per 10ft moved back. Save DC: 10 + CL + Dex Uses: 5x a day +1 P.S.U. (Standard Action) 20th: Create a 40ft radius medium range select 4 creatures and force a Fort Save DC: 10 + CL + Dex / IF CREATURES FAIL THEY ARE RENDERED UNCONSCIOUS FOR UP TO A MINUTE Creature must continue to make Save if they fail a second time they take 3d6 ALL MENTAL DMG if they fail a third save they die immediately Uses: 2x per day (Standard Action) ' ' Grass: WISDOM / 20 1st: Create a ration once per day (Standard Action) / Can shape wood into daggers (Shaped wood turns back to normal after 10 turns) (Standard Action) 6th: Create a 20ft radius or a 40ft line of Entangling lasting 1 minute per level up to 30ft away from you Save DC: 10 + Wis + Half CL (Dex Save) / IF SUCCESSFUL CREATURE(S) MOVE AT HALF SPEED THROUGH AREA Uses: 6x per day +1 P.S.U. (Standard Action) Also gain the ability to create less potent Poisons with every Step Up giving you access to strong poisons you can make Uses: 3x per day +1 P.S.U. (Standard Action) 11th: Can Shape wood into any Magical Weapon create a +1 weapon with an additional +1 P.S.U. that lasts for 5 minutes 3x per day +1 P.S.U. (Standard Action) / Can Cast spells through Plants (Passive Ability) 16th: Create Blood Leaves, grab a creature(s) in any entangle or 30ft of regular plant life and suck the life from them Dealing 1d8 per turn in affected area and heal 1d8 to you and allies per turn in it Save DC: 10 + Wis + Half CL ( Save) / IF FAILED CREATURE TAKES DMG/ IF SUCCESSFUL CREATURE DOESN’T TAKE DMG FOR THAT ROUND (Standard Action) 20th: ??? ' ' Lightning: STRENGTH / 16&20 1st: Double Movement across conductive surfaces (Passive Ability) and change into a lightning form and teleport 10ft + 5ft P.S.U. Uses: 3x per day +1 P.S.U. (Move Action) 6th: Channel Lighting through ANY OBJECT like Shocking Grasp but also works on ranged weapons deals 1d6 damage per 2 CL (max 5d6). Gain a +3 on attack rolls if the opponent is wearing metal armor Uses: 6x per day +1 P.S.U. (Standard Action) 11th: Change into Lightning and move up to 120ft 3x per day if a creature is struck you deal 10d6 Uses: 3x per day +1 P.S.U. (Move Action) 16th: ??? 20th: ??? ' ' Water: DEXTERITY / 11-20 1st: Can breath underwater (Passive Ability) can also create up to 2 gallons of water + 2 per level or 1 cubic foot of ice + 1 per level once per day (Gaining one additional use per level) Every gallon of water created takes up a 10ft line or a 5ft radius next to you (Bonus Action) 6th: Can walk on Water (Passive Ability) and can Create 20ft radius of difficult terrain centered on you causing every move action of 5ft or more to make a save to move Save DC: 10 + Dex + Half CL (DEX SAVE)/ IF SUCCESSFUL MVT HALVED / IF FAILED CREATURE FALLS PRONE Uses: 6x per day +1 P.S.U. (Standard Action) 11th: ??? 16th: ??? 20th: ??? ' ' Earth: CONSTITUTION ✓ 1st: Can reshape a cubic foot of rocks once per day (Standard Action) Gain +1 to Nat Armor +1 every step up (Passive Ability) Within a 25ft diameter of you, you have tremor sense (Passive Ability) 6th: Ability Rock Charge during a charge you can ascend or descend 5 feet, parting the earth around you. For every 10 feet you move on your charge, deal an extra d6. (Passive Ability) 11th: Create structures up to 100x100ft cube centered within 50ft of you Uses: 1x per day (Standard Action) Gain Metal Bending allowing you to make weapons or items from earth Uses: 5x per day (Standard Action) 16th: Create a Shockwave through the earth in a 30ft Cone that creatures fall in trapping them till they make a Save DC: 10+Half CL+Con (Strength Check or Escape Artist Check) / IF SUCCESSFUL THE CREATURE(S) ESCAPE FROM TRAP 20th: Create an Earthquake that covers a radius of 120ft that forces all creatures in the affected area to become flat-footed and take 3D20 DMG lasts for Concentration up to a minute Save DC: 15+Con (Reflex Save) / IF SUCCESSFUL THE CREATURE(S) DON’T BECOME FLAT-FOOTED AND DON’T TAKE ANY DAMAGE ' ' Light: CHARISMA ✓ 1st: Creates a source of light that shines in a 40ft Radius and low-light 40ft. Beyond (Free Action) Create blinding source of light in a 10ft Radius w/in 30ft of you for 2 rounds Save DC: 10+CL+Cha (Will Save) Uses: 6x per day +1 P.S.U. (Standard Action) 6th: Can create an Aura of Pure Light 3x per day +1 P.S.U. that lets you deal 1.5x damage to Champions of the Goddess of Rebirth (Standard Action) 11th: Create Wings of Pure Light that gives +20 Movement to 3 allies within 30ft of you for 1 minute P.S.U. 3x per day +1 P.S.U (Standard Action) 16th: Create a 15ft radius of Cure Moderate Wounds for all allies that lasts for 3 Rounds 3x per day +1 P.S.U (Standard Action) 20th: Can use the spell True Res 1x per day (Standard Action) ' ' Dark: STRENGTH ✓ 1st: Within a 30ft radius you can diminish light by one tier (Standard Action) Can also create a 15ft radius of black light within 30ft of you Uses: 6x per day +1 P.S.U. (Standard Action) 6th: Can create an Aura of Pure Darkness 3x per day +1 P.S.U. that lets you deal 1.5x damage to Champions of the Goddess of Longevity (Standard Action) 11th: Create Chains of Pure Darkness that gives -20 Movement to 3 foes within 30ft of you for 1 minute P.S.U. 3x per day +1 P.S.U (Standard Action) 16th: Create a 15ft radius of Inflict Moderate Wounds for all foes that lasts for 3 Rounds 3x per day +1 P.S.U (Standard Action) 20th: Can use the spell Power Word Kill 1x per day (Standard Action) ' ' Absence: INTELLIGENCE ✓ 1st: Can Phase 3x per day When attacked you can choose to avoid try to avoid the damage by rolling a D20 + Reflex if what you roll is higher than the damage that would have been taken you take no damage, if you don’t roll more than damage you take what you rolled off the damage taken (Reaction Action) 6th: Can pick one sense that you or an ally cannot be perceived by once per day for up to 1 minute (Standard Action) 11th: Can turn into the Absence of form but can’t attack or be attacked for 2 minutes per level unless you take a minute to concentrate out of it (Standard Action) 16th: Have the Disintegrate spell 1x per day (Standard Action) 20th: You can nullify someone using his or her powers 3x per day (Same rules for Counter-Spelling) ' ' Space: WISDOM ✓ 1st: Create a pocket of space that is a 5x5ft cube. If it can fit it, it can hold it there is no oxygen inside the cube once closed. (Move Action) can also Create a force of space in a 15ft radius around you dealing 1d6 per 5ft moved. Save DC: 10+ Half CL +Wis (Fort Save) / IF SUCCESSFUL NO MOVEMENT OR DMG TAKEN Uses: 3x per day +1 P.S.U. (Standard Action) 6th: Can create an area of malleable space 3x per day + 1 P.S.U. when placed around a target you can change the targets direction/orientation Save DC: 10+CL+Wis (Fort Save) / IF SUCCESSFUL TARGET DOESN’T MOVE (Standard Action) 11th: Create Wormholes you create 2 wormholes one next to you or an ally and another up to 30ft away +10ft P.S.U. lasts Concentration up to a minute Examples: Put near an enemy that you can then attack through and the attack will come out the other wormhole to attack from a distance or jump through the wormhole to come out the other side Uses: 3x per day +1 P.S.U. (Swift Action) 16th: Create an ever expanding space projection you pick up to 3 creatures up to 15ft away and lasts Concentration up to a minute which sends the selected creature(s) into an ever expanding area. The creature sees the area expand forever but from the outside the creature(s) create a singularity. They can move in any direction but never actually covers any distance. Save DC: 10+CL+Wis (Will Save) / IF SUCCESSFUL TARGET DOESN’T GET TRAPPED Uses: 3x per day (Standard Action) 20th: Can Group Teleport you pick people in a 60ft radius around you and teleport with no mishap chance or Baleful Teleport you pick people in a 60ft radius around you and teleport with no mishap chance but requires a save on unwilling Save DC: 10+Half CL+Wis / IF SUCCESSFUL TARGETS DO NOT MOVE Uses: 3x per day (Standard Action) ' ' Gravity: CONSTITUTION ✓ 1st: One weapon is a hand category down If used on Armor increases Max DEX by one / To change what item is affected is a (Standard Action) or can use offensively if you land a touch attack or an aimed touch attack you can increase an enemy’s armor or weapon to increase its weight by a size category Save: Save 10 + Half CL + Con (Will Save) Uses: 3x per day (Standard Action) 6th: Can create an Increased Gravity Field on one creature. Save DC: 10 + Half CL + Con (Fort Save) / IF FAILED CREATURE CAN ONLY TAKE A SINGLE MOVE OR STANDARD ACTION FOR 1 ROUND + 1 P.S.U. Uses: 3x per day (Standard Action) 11th: Gain Levitation (Passive Ability) Fly Movement equal to your land speed. Increase time can travel before Con checks (Passive Ability). Double Load max capacity (Passive Ability) 16th: Pull object or creature into another object or creature for every 10ft moved deal an additional D8 DMG Uses: 5x per day. Ranged weapons have half miss chance from increased gravitational field around player (Passive Ability) 20th: Create a Black Hole when activated it affects a 15ft radius of creatures and objects. When anything gets pulled into the Black Hole it takes 100 DMG Save DC: 20 (Fort Save) ' ' Time: INTELLIGENCE ✓ 1st: Can always tell what time it is (Passive Ability) Has a +2 to all Knowledges (Passive Ability) Reverse time by a round on yourself but does not recover spells used within that rounds time 2 times per day +1 P.S.U. (Swift Action) 6th: Create a Slow Time field in a 15ft Diameter around you 3x per day, which allows you to add one more attack per use +1 more attack P.S.U. (Movement Action) Can also Rest half needed hours which acts as a Long Rest -1 hour needed P.S.U. (Passive Ability) 11th: Create a Stasis Field that makes it so you can not be hit but can also not take any actions for 3 rounds +1 P.S.U. Uses: 3x per day (Standard Action) Can also use Speed Up Effects any effect active on an enemy or ally can be sped up to happen in 1 round instead of over multiple rounds Examples: If a poison will deal 1 DMG per round for 10 rounds you can have the 10 DMG happen in 1 round or End a positive ability (like Mage Armor or something) that lasts X rounds to end in 1 round Can Slow Down Effects any effect active on an enemy or ally can be doubled Examples: If a poison will deal 1 DMG per round for 10 rounds you can have it go to 1 DMG over 20 rounds or double a positive ability that lasts X rounds to end in double X round Uses: 3x per day (Standard Action) 16th: Gain Hyper Time Full round actions take a standard action, Standard to move, Swift to free (Passive Ability) 20th: Can use the spell Time Stop 1x per day (Standard Action) can also use Vampiric Time when this ability is used you can steal time from someones life and add it to your life expectancy. Save DC: 15+Int (Fort Save) / IF SUCCESSFUL TARGETS DO NOT LOSE THEIR TIME Uses: 1x per day (Full Round Action because of 16th level ability) Also gain the ability to see Life Clocks on every living creature. You see how much time they have left to live (Passive Ability) ''